1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to a mascara applicator having an improved wiper gland assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various references exist to mascara applicators having wiper gland components which are designed to remove excess mascara from either the applicator brush, the shaft holding the applicator brush, or both. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,248 describes an eyelash-cosmetic applicator which utilizes a wiper assembly constructed of a neoprene material so as to afford resistance to organic solvents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,823 describes a cosmetic applicator having an elastic wiper made of synthetic rubber (such as Buna-N rubber). British Patent No. 804,192 shows a mascara applicator and teaches that the stem holding the applicator brush passes through an aperture in a rubber or a "polythene" stopper so that, on withdrawal, the stem is wiped substantially clean by the stopper. The reference to "polythene" in this British patent is intended to teach the use of polyethylene as a material in a wiper gland assembly.
The foregoing patents illustrate that wiper glands for mascara packages are conventionally made of polyethylene, Buna-N rubber, or neoprene rubber. Such materials have certain disadvantages.
For example, rubber wiper glands formed of either Buna-N or neoprene rubbers tend to become stretched upon prolonged usage such that they are no longer effective in removing excess mascara so that undesired globules of mascara exist on either the applicator brush, the shaft holding the applicator brush, or both. Also, Buna-N or neoprene rubber wipers tend to give off an offensive odor over time due to the contact of these rubber materials with the mascara formulation.
Polyethylene wiper glands are relatively non-flexible. The orifice of the wiper can be enlarged with use and take a set. Therefore, the orifice size is dictated by the size of the rod and the brush must be larger in diameter than the rod to obtain an effective wipe.